1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device which comprises a connection port capable of receiving a supply voltage and transmitting and receiving signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic products have been developed to be lighter and thinner. However, the space available for the arrangement of input/output connection ports has thus been reduced, thereby hindering further functional expansion of the portable electronic products. For example, a conventional portable computer requires at least two connection ports: one is a DC jack which is used to receive a supply voltage to power the portable computer, and the other one is an universal serial bus (USB) through which the portable computer transmits and receives data. In other words, the supply voltage receiving operation and the data communication operation for the portable computer are performed through two different connection ports.
According to the above described, it is desired to provide an electronic device which comprises one connection port capable of receiving a supply voltage and further transmitting and receiving signals/data, thereby increasing the space available for the arrangement of input/output connection ports.